Sorrento's Story
by Kounellii
Summary: This tale describes how Sorrento met the Mariners; their troubles when he was 15 years old til their battle with the Bronzies. Poor Kanon trying to organize them all for world domination! Ch3: Training injuries and a birthday cake in mermaid style
1. That's my flute!

**Sorrento's Story**

_Mav's comments_: The mariners' past wasn't explained by Kurumada-sensei so here's my fanciful tale on what his life was like. And how he met Kanon and the others too;) According to various sources, Sorrento is Austrian! But I'm learning French, hence the French school and phrases.

_Disclaimer_: I love Saint Seiya, but Masami Kurumada owns it. Nor do I have any rights on the song, "A Moment Like This" as sung by Kelly Clarkson.

-+ Music School +-

The auditorium of L'académie de Musique, a renowned and elite French school for children, was filled with murmurs of excitement. It was founded by a French composer who wanted to create a foundation for children who loved music. He built his school in Austria so that students from England, France, Germany, and Italy could travel and live abroad.

This spring day, crowds of people from the local community as well as supporters of the young musicians were seated among the velvet chairs.

In the front row was a bunch of girls, carrying bouquets of flowers that they will present to the musicians.

"Did you hear about that boy who's going to play a flute solo?"

Her friend giggled.

"I saw him in the wings earlier. He has nice purple locks of hair."

Another girl joined in the conversation.

"But it's his fuchsia colored eyes that takes your breath away!" She sighed dreamily.

Unbeknownst to the girls, another boy was peeking though the little slit in the curtain. He smirked and nudged his fellow flute player in the ribs.

"_Oh Sorrento_, you've garnered more girls to your performance," mocked the boy in an imitation of the dreamy tone the girls were speaking in.

Young Sorrento shook his head and arched an eyebrow at the girls.

"I don't know them. Girls just claim to be in love with me even though they don't know anything about me."

Then the lighting changed in favor of one single spotlight. The conductor stood at the ready in front. In descending rows, the orchestra was in the backlighting. Sorrento and the rest of the flute players were at the bottom, near the front.

An MC wearing a trim cut tuxedo announced the songs of the evening. They were to perform an opening song together and then give way to a few solo performances.

With all the practicing, Sorrento was still nervous. Whenever he played by himself, he wasn't at all sweaty or felt nauseated as he did now. His fingers felt clammy as he pushed down on the holes of his flute to allow only certain sounds to be created in the group performances. Strands of his hair was sticking to the nape of his neck, thinking about his solo performance.

_It's almost my turn. I feel so nervous. I hope my clothes doesn't look drenched_ thought Sorrento anxiously, rubbing his thumb against his flute.

"I am honored tonight to present to you an aspiring flute player. Although he is only 15 years old, his musical ability has gained him such prestige as was seen at the competition last year. I present to you, Sorrento!"

A deafening round of applause followed. Sorrento was tactically seated at the edge so that he wouldn't have to bump into people's knees as he got out of his row. He stood up straight, holding his flute by his side like a soldier. His French tail coat and vest of magenta hues mixed well with his light purple hair and fuchsia colored eyes.

Each step felt heavy to him as he made his way toward the front. He kept his eyes forward and glanced at the front doors, which looked like a good escape route. But his attention broke when the sounds of giggling and whispers finally reached his ears.

His fellow flute player rushed forward and tapped him on his shoulder laughingly. Sorrento's gaze followed where he pointed.

_Ack! My foot is caught in the microphone's wires!_ Sorrento tried to dislodge his foot from the wirings by shaking loose but lost his footing.

"AH!" cried out Sorrento as his butt hit the stage floor. The other boy pulled him to his feet, all the while laughing.

The MC tried to salvage the situation, much to Sorrento's embarrassment.

"Sorrento was so focused on performing for you all, that he's become rather absent-minded! Most geniuses are as you know."

"Aww, Sorrento's so cute! Haha, his cheeks now match the color of his eyes!" squealed one of the girls. Everyone gave a good-hearted laugh in understanding.

Clearing his throat after making sure his feet were free from the clutches of any wires, announced, "I-I'm very sorry for the, ahem, delay. I will now perform a contemporary song with my flute titled, 'A Moment Like This.'"

As he sailed through the voiceless verses of the song, he couldn't help but think how appropriate this song was. In a moment like this, some people wait a lifetime to find something they would love now and forever. Something that was meant to be, just for him.

And that something was his cherished flute.

As he reached the ending of the song, he thought of the first verse ironically.

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you  
don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you…_

_But what was it? Someone was telling me something important before... Something I shouldn't forget. I can't believe I've forgotten the last few words of that verse! I hope I'll remember to look it up or I'll keep hearing that unfinished verse in my head over and over again_, he thought as with his lips, he blew the last note of the song.

He moved the flute from his mouth a little too quickly as waves of applause filled his hearing. Through the bright lights, he could see that people were standing up in rows.

"SO SWEET! I imagined someone singing to his instrumental version!" called out one girl, tears filling her eyes.

The others' opinions were drowned out among the fresh new wave of applause, but from their smiling and joyful tears (not to mention their fangirl squealing), you could easily tell they were agreeing with her. Sorrento smiled in relief and gratitude.

There were calls for an encore, but the unexpected events of the night had tired out the poor flute player.

"Haha, good job Sorrento! I thought your butt drumming the floor was the best performance!" joked the other flute player, clapping a hand on Sorrento's shoulder.

Sorrento closed his eyes in slight irritation and shrugged off the hand. The others laughed and left Sorrento to himself. They knew that it was useless asking him to join in their after party. He enjoyed more tranquil settings.

Taking his flute case, he flipped open the latches. He took the cleaning cloth and began wiping down his flute, rubbing away any of his oily fingerprints, as well as the embarrassing memory of falling down in front of hundreds of people.

His purple hair flowed in the wind, the free parts of his French tail coat blowing together with the night gale. Being outside had cooled him down, and his clothes weren't so wet with sweat anymore.

_What a night. Why do I have this feeling that there's someone I'm supposed to find? Every time I look at the ocean…_

He locked the flute into its' case. He carried it with him as he stepped over mounds of jagged rocks. There were grains of salt scattered in some of the crevices where the sea water had dried in the sun. Sorrento was close enough to feel the waves lapping over his tanned feet.

"Beautiful," whispered Sorrento. He loved the places that weren't touched by human hands, that weren't filled with drab colored buildings that blocked the sky, that lent no place for birds to rest.

Removing bits of seaweed that were caught on the rocks, he eased himself onto a flat rock. Resting his elbows on his knees, he sighed aloud.

"Why do humans make things that block out nature?"

"Feh, if you're going to ask that, why not ask the people who are doing it?" replied a man with a deep voice.

"Who's there?" demanded Sorrento, standing up abruptly and backed up towards the ocean.

Turquoise-blue hair waved in the wind. The man was easily his senior by at least 10 or so years. His built body was cause for alarm since Sorrento didn't have much muscle, only having a flute that wasn't a weapon…

"MY FLUTE!"

The man was balancing the case in one hand and holding the gold flute in the other. _I was right. It was brief but I sensed a strong cosmos from this brat. Although I can't believe anyone would get worked up over a flute…_

Sorrento lunged at the man, hoping to grab his flute while he was lost in thought.

"HEY! Don't be so eager boy! Now, I think I'll keep this flute for a while. Or I could just toss it into the ocean-" trailed off the flute-napper in a sly voice.

Sorrento narrowed his eyes and was preparing to do some bodily harm to the older man. But the stranger seemed to think it amusing rather than intimidating.

"I guess you're the quiet, brooding type. So here's the deal kid, right now you're emitting what is called cosmos. Other fools have called it chi, spirit energy, chakra, you name it. But that's what's called me here."

"So?"

_Stupid brat, he doesn't know that I could kill him with my bare hands for that! _thought the man, frowning. "My name's Kanon, and while I'd rather keep a girl hostage, this _thing_ seems to be more of your type. I'll keep it until tomorrow. Meet me here and give me your word that you'll agree to do whatever I ask of-"

"What? I-I just want my flute! I don't know if you're crazy or what, but just give it back!"

"Would you stop interrupting me!" roared Kanon.

He wanted to give him the details of Poseidon's plan to destroy the humans by using Sorrento's dislike for mankind but the boy's obsession with his flute was ridiculous.

"Screw this. Remember brat, meet me tomorrow or your flute gets it!"

Kanon's hair resembled a dolphin as he dived back into the ocean.

_That's a phrase I regret saying,_ thought Kanon to himself._  
_

_EXTRA_: I was watching Kelly Clarkson's "A Moment Like This" music video and just felt so inspired! I love songs that have classical instruments playing like an orchestra. I wondered about it and then thought of SorrentoXD If anyone would like to beta-read future chaps of this fic, just PM me. Please review:)


	2. We need a maid!

**Sorrento's Story**

_Kou's comments_: Thanks for reviewing **JamesHiwatari** and **Anime 300**! And I am pleased to say that Anime300 is the beta reader of this fic. Try and guess which 2 Mariners Sorrento will meet;)

_Disclaimer_: As I've said in the 1st chapter of this fic, Masami Kurumada owns Saint Seiya. I have no rights on it except to buy the manga.

-+ I'll Do the Fighting, You Do the Chores +-

Midnight reigned over the town. The borderline between yesterday and today. Of last night and this morning.

Not that it mattered to Sorrento. Being what is called, obsessive, over his flute, he didn't even think about leaving the beach. He was still there, in last night's tight French tailcoat. The flute player was sitting down on the same hard rock, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Sorrento twirled his loose lock of hair with his finger, a habit he used to do before he received his flute on his 7th birthday. Another funny story that he'll tell later, I'm sure.

_Who was that strange man? It's almost that feeling that we've met before_… recalled Sorrento. The words of the song he performed echoed his feelings once again. Despite all that happened in the day, the waves of the now dark ocean ebbed and flowed over his feet.

It was freezing! Poor Sorrento. He was too afraid to go back to the academy in case Monsieur Stupide decided to come back while he was away. Apparently, Kanon did not say what time he would be back. So Sorrento stayed put at the beach, glowering at the sea.

_I knew I should've taken diving lessons!_ thought Sorrento, miserably. He pulled his socks up higher. _Or at least bought that Ultra Security flute case that came with a tracking device!_

Oh well, too bad for him he didn't.

"Hey brat! Rise and shine!"

"AH! Oooh, ouch!" screamed Sorrento feeling his butt being pricked by a shell. He plucked it out and tossed it angrily into the ocean. "Where's my flute Monsieur?"

"It's in my room. Now I'll tell you how you can get it if you just shut up for a moment about your flute. Believe me, nobody's gonna take it," said Kanon smugly as he thought of Isaac, the new recruit the Kraken dragged in (seriously, in vol.16). Isaac was given an order he couldn't refuse.

Sorrento cringed. _This guy..! If only I could just punch him, but it would be pointless if he doesn't have it with him..._ He nodded, grudgingly, at Kanon.

The older man smirked. He loved it when people obeyed him against their will! "Good thinking kid. There would be no way you'd be able to take me down with your skinny arms. So about earlier-"

"Yesterday," corrected Sorrento abruptly.

"Whatever. And if you keep interrupting me I'll have my subordinate return your flute in pieces! So as I was saying, I couldn't help but sense your cosmos. Hopefully, you remembered my definition of that. And I've heard you ask why humans block out nature. Well, believe it or not there are vengeful deities out there who wonder about that as well. And judging from your _fancy_ dress, I'd say you were educated. You know about the mythical ruler of the sea am I right?"

"Poseidon…b-but what about him?" asked Sorrento, a strong feeling of familiarity to the name beating harder in his chest.

"Yes, him. And while I'm at it, I am his right hand man, the Seadragon General Kanon. Every few hundreds of years, as far back as eons ago, another goddess by the name of Athena has fought Poseidon and his warriors for control of the earth. But he didn't truly want the control of the earth as much as he wanted to punish all the humans."

Sorrento's eyes widened. His heartbeats were reaching his ears. He knew. He knew this couldn't be a lie. Even if Kanon did look a bit crazy.

"I don't think I need to go over the details about how he came to that conclusion but the fact is kid, Poseidon is real. And he will be waging war against Athena and her clowns in a year or two. And you happen to be the reincarnation of the previous Siren General."

"T-this… is too much! I-I've, I have a dream. I can't just leave that behind-" stammered the young flute player. He didn't disbelieve Kanon's story at all; he just couldn't accept the fate of what it entails for him…

Leaving behind his days of carefree flute-playing.

Kanon stood there, watching the boy's expression.

_It's annoying when they get hesitant like that,_ thought Kanon impatiently, rolling his eyes. He glanced over Sorrento, taking in his disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, and shivering right before him.

A strange look passed over the Seadragon General's face. He turned back, facing the sea. His blue hair flailed in the wind. He turned his head to the side and asked, "If you've made your decision, follow me."

Sorrento walked into the water until he was beside Kanon. He watched as Kanon dived headfirst. Before he went in, he looked back. He saw L'académie de Musique sitting atop a hill. To think he even tripped onstage in one moment, now he's onto another moment.

One that stretched on far longer.

"I guess my music career…is over."

:Kitchen:

"Kryshna, can't you please find a woman to do this? Even Master Camus didn't make me cook!" growled a young, finely built, man with green hair. His hair was rather spiky and was past his shoulders. He could frighten anyone since he had a badly healed scar across his left eye.

But it was hard to when he wore an apron and was brandishing a peeler threateningly.

In his solemn deep voice, Kryshna responded, "Kanon is in charge here. He is the one who chooses those worthy enough to work for Poseidon."

Kryshna had a Mohawk of white hair. Dark skinned and very religious, he would have been a good friend of Shaka's. For he meditated everyday. Even when he slept!

Or perhaps fierce rivals arguing over whose rosary was longer.

Isaac frowned and wiped his hands on his apron. Most disgusted, he retorted, "But it was the KRAKEN who brought me here! Bah, if I were with him, all I would have to do is catch fish."

Suddenly a yellow object hit Isaac on the forehead. "WHAT THE-? WHO DID THAT!"

The Seadragon General stepped forward, tossing another pound of cheese in the air. "Don't be so ungrateful moron! The Kraken flies solo. So of course he had to drop you off here. Now if I were you, I'd stop complaining."

By nature, Isaac wasn't a complainer. Maybe he was at first, when he had just been relocated to freezing cold Siberia to train under Camus, but he soon got over that. Mostly because Camus was a true child disciplinarian.

If you ignore them, they'll stop.

"MY FLUTE!" echoed a scream all the way from the Atlantic Pillar.

"AH! Who was that?"

"I believe that must be the flute player Kanon recruited," answered Kryshna. Kanon had to hand it to the guy, nothing gets past him.

"And what's more, he'll be our new cook," said Kanon as he led the two over to a sobbing Sorrento, after checking to make sure the stove was off in the Arctic Ocean Pillar.

"Sorrento, stop acting like a fool, you're embarrassing me! And all of the men everywhere! Here's the Kraken General Isaac of the Arctic Ocean Pillar and Chrysaor General Kryshna who guards the Indian Ocean Pillar."

Isaac stared at the newcomer.

"Er, hey. Y-you, um, you wouldn't happen to be a woman by any chance?"

He's heard stories of the way princesses dress, albeit the French man, Camus, may have had some details mixed up.

"NO I AM NOT! And you, did you dye my flute green?" demanded Sorrento in Kanon's direction.

The Seadragon General was laughing at Isaac's question but soon stopped. He wiped away his tears of mirth and said, "Yeah, well, we were trying to figure out how to use food coloring so… Ahem, anyway, I take it you stayed up all night waiting for me and ended up sleeping on the rock."

"Only because you did not set a time to meet, you jerk!"

"Right, so you must be starving. We have a kitchen, so why not cook something? And you should probably make a lot too. Cooking for one person is the same as cooking for two."

"Or three!" piped in Isaac, enthusiastic about eating some real food. Kryshna raised a hand to include himself. He too was tired of the crappy meals filled with seaweed in everything they ate.

Young Sorrento rubbed away his tears. For the first time since he's found his flute, he set it down.

"Um, I can't cook."

"DAMMIT KANON!"

_EXTRA_: Don't worry, a certain mermaid will join the fray. But we'll see if she takes up the cooking positionXD Thanks once again to **Anime300** and any ideas for this fic are welcomed. Please review!


	3. A Sailor's Moon

**Sorrento's Story**

_Mav's comments_: I really got into SS when I saw the Hades Sanctuary episodes. Then I looked up fanfics like crazy. "The Pledge" by Eve (used to be at Kuri-Chan's Pages in the SS Fanfics Index), was about Sorrento. Although I've never read or seen the Poseidon arc before that, I felt for him. A real somber tale. To this day, I still have a copy of that story; the only fanfic I've ever saved.

_Disclaimer_: I solemnly swear that I do not own Saint Seiya, Masami Kurumada does times infinity.

-+A Sailor's Moon+-

A young man was prodding his sandal-covered foot against something on the ground. He squatted down onto his heels, all the better to check the damage on the "new boy."

"Ughh... Ooo... uch," groaned Sorrento. He flinched upon seeing his supposed ally inches away from his bruised face. Really, Sorrento didn't have barely more than a few spots of his natural tanned skin.

And it was only 7 a. m. according to his silver wristwatch lying by his face.

The other flicked his long wavy ashen-brown bangs impatiently. It hung over the left side of his face, reaching his chin. A style he tried when he dreamed of being a rockstar at 16.

But that was a year before he joined up.

"Hey! Wake up already, kid!"

The flute player rubbed his tender butt. He was being trained by the guardian of the North Pacific Ocean Mammoth Pillar, Baian, after Isaac started him off with the cosmo basics. Sorrento recalled that Kryshna was rather impressed at the rate he was going at igniting his cosmos.

In fact, he was grinning rather slyly at Kanon, who became extremely moody for days.

===Last Week===  
"Damnit! Kryshna, you _cheated_ somehow. I just know it," seethed Kanon, upon hearing Isaac's progress report.

Kryshna smirked. "I might have given him some advice."

The green-haired Mariner was startled at the Dragon General's abrupt and random reaction. "Er, should I just congratulate myself then?"

"Will you shut it, Isaac," retorted Kanon. He turned to look over Isaac's shoulder at the tall man with the mohawk. "And you, don't think I'm going through with that bet!"

Kryshna's smile grew ever more confident. "Oh yes, you will."  
=============

Sorrento climbed onto all fours and shakily stood up. He gasped, "Baian, can't we take a break?"

"Seriously? We have less than a year until Poseidon's reawakening. Besides, you've just had your break," said the older boy.

Sorrento coughed a few times before he responded. "Oh, and when was that?"

"Since you crashed on that rear end of yours instead of on your feet like I taught you to!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? You just blew into my face! I must've cleared 50 feet!" protested Sorrento, both in remembered anger and awe.

The older man could feel his head swelling from pride. It was one of his rather obnoxious traits. A trait fit for a rockstar (not that I think so, just Baian does!).

He snickered. "Usually I'd call out my attack so my enemies would know what hit them. However, I decided I'd like to know what impression my air techniques make on weaklings. The one I used on you is called 'Rising Billows'. It's my favorite move."

_Argh, this guy is so full of himself! Just because he's older and can puff his cheeks out beyond human comparison,_ thought Sorrento irritably.

He wiped off the blood dripping from his lips. "You think you're so great!" he spat, bent forward and still trembling from the pain in his legs. "If you were even half-serious about fighting the Gold Saints, you'd do something about your stupid fringe!"

"Why you-! I was already _going_ to cut my bangs. I don't need you to tell me, Sea Horse Baian, what to do," he charged right back at his student.

Frankly, pride comes with being sensitive. Baian blushed furiously. Yet he knew Sorrento was right.

He turned on his heels and strode down the South Atlantic Pillar's pathway.

Its' guardian was still hacking from the air technique. "W-wait! Where are you going?"

Baian came to a standstill. Without looking back he said, "To ask Caza something. I need a haircut after all."

Sorrento's magenta eyes opened up in pure surprise. Both at his comrade's response and the unusual unsarcastic tone he said it with. "I... see. I'll just, keep training here, I guess."

"Heh, that's what I like to hear. Don't worry, you're doing better than you think. You were quick on your feet, least enough to use your cosmos to cushion your ass." Baian laughed uproariously away.

The new recruit watched his master walk away. "Just when you think he remembers his manners, he turns around and yaks away with that vulgar mouth of his. Really!"

::3 hours later::

Kanon escorted his newest catch toward Poseidon's temple. He dragged through the routine introduction of the many rooms, secret passageways, and the strategic architectural placements of the pillars.

"... so as you can see, Athena's an idiot. She wasted time placing seals so that her enemies would have to run through every single temple. What she didn't realize was that it's possible to run around the pathway, her seals don't prevent anyone of Gold Saint level from jumping the mountain where her temple's at from behind."

The young woman merely nodded.

Kanon smirked. He liked her attentive demeanor. Unlike the others, Isaac with his smart mouth, Baian with his Mr. Cool attitude, the obsessive-compulsive flutist, and Kryshna who thinks he's more refined than his general. Scylla Io and Lymnades Caza were probably the only ones he could tolerate to be in the same room with.

"Yes, while with seven guardians spread out around the main temple, we can all keep an eye on it. And enemies would have to come as a group in order to defeat a single guardian. Even if one person is strong enough to crush a Mariner, the rest of us could easily come from our posts whether by leaping the chasm to next door or by running across the pathway to surround him. The Gold Saints can't race to each other's rescue without taking an hour to cross each temple! And by the time they'd reach him, who knows what would become of their comrade's body."

Kanon laughed cruelly at the possibilities.

"Or her's," added the newest recruit with a slight gleam in her eyes.

This correction did not impress the Sea Dragon General. Kanon's criticism of Athena's narrow pathway never got any great remarks. Kanon was hoping someone would notice the brilliance in the flaw he found.

"Whatever. Just don't bother me. You go through the others first, they should know me by now. They'll let you know if what you want to say is important for me to know," said Kanon with authority and a lot of smugness.

The young recruit ran her coral pink colored nails through her blond hair before placing her shiny magenta helmet on. "Yes, sir. Is there anything else I need to do?"

"... Yeah, follow me."

* * *

Isaac met Io as their pillar's path converged onto the landing of the main temple. Io finished tying back his bright pink hair into a low ponytail.

The latter spoke up first. "Well, have you met the new guy yet?"

Isaac snorted. "No, but he's probably another wuss. Only you, me, and Kanon's had training before we got here. Kryshna just had the meditation down so he was a natural at charging his cosmos. And Caza's just skilled with magic tricks. Remember Baian when he first joined?"

Io laughed. He replied, "Remember? I can't even forget! He kept harping on about us becoming a 'rock band' or whatever that is. I mean, what does a rock have to do with music?"

The former Saint trainee shrugged. "Who knows? I lived away from civilization since I became an orphan. Now I'm here who-knows-how-many leagues under the sea."

They continued to chat as they made their way toward the main temple's dining hall. Caza and Kryshna were already there. Together they gossiped about what little news of the new recruit Kryshna heard, whom the others would agree, was about on equal level with Kanon in terms of charisma.

"I. Feel. So. Tired," moaned Sorrento. He was being half-dragged, half-carried by Baian.

"ACHOO!" Baian roared. He wiped at his nose roughly.

"AHHHHHH!"

The Sea Horse Mariner looked up in time to see the delicate flutist flying straight toward the main temple.

"NO! SORRENTO! USE YOUR COSMOS!" he shouted as he rushed to Sorrento's rescue.

But Sorrento was too tired to muster up any cosmos. He closed his eyes, just letting himself accept that he'll be in a world of pain in a second.

But a warm feeling enveloped him, a sort of white hot cosmos was flaring even through his eyelids. Sorrento looked up to see that Kanon himself had saved him from being pulverized by the mainstay.

Everyone else came running. Shouts of "are you okay" filled the Siren's ears. All sounded concerned and even a little anxious.

Kanon eased him onto his feet. "Now that's some training. Kid, you really need to rest. Baian'll resume your training in three days."

The flutist weakly nodded. Isaac quickly propped him against his shoulder.

Baian kneeled. "I'm so sorry, General! I just sneezed and, um, I accidentally sent him flying."

"SERIOUSLY?" chorused everyone. They thought, including Kanon, that Baian's new seniority after Sorrento became the newbie made him a tyrant. But instead, it was something completely uncool.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" commanded Kanon, almost lazily.

"Dinner's ready," called the newest recruit.

"WHOA! Who is that?" asked Io in wonderment.

"She's pretty. Is she the new maid?" asked Isaac, always the practical one.

Kanon listened for her fading footsteps. He motioned the guys closer. He whispered, "Yeah, her name is Thetis. She's going to use the Mermaid Scale. You remember, the one I told you used to belong to Poseidon's pawn in the last war. So don't get any ideas. She doesn't know I'm only letting her in because we need a cook. That's why she's not assigned to a Pillar."

"Ohh!" they sing-sanged.

They all followed their leader. As they reached the ancient, but very elegant long dining table; a beautiful, mouth-watering, feast greeted their eyes and stomachs.

But Kanon stood in their way.

"Before we start stuffing ourselves, I'd like to make an announcement. As you know, Baian gave up his life of music-"

_Baian did? But he never mentioned that to me_, thought Sorrento in slight disappointment. He felt that they've become closer friends.

"Ahem, rock star to be specific," amended Baian.

_Never mind_, sweatdropped Sorrento.

"Yeah, that. You've definitely worked hard. Feels like just yesterday you were a whining baby, but look at you now. You're a man. Look... I'm proud of you. I know you've given up everything to be here. But you're a great Mariner like me now. And so, I'm not familiar with this kind of thing, but Thetis says the merpeople know how to celebrate birthdays."

The others blinked.

Thetis carried a tray with a large shark's head on it. She placed it carefully on the table.

"Happy 17th birthday, Baian!" cheered Kanon and Thetis.

As the rest got over their shock (and covered up their disgust) at the sight of the "birthday cake," they congratulated Baian. They mostly drank to his healthXD

_EXTRA_: Thetis is a good cook, by merpeople standards that is. I came up with a reason why she doesn't protect a pillar in the manga/anime. The chap title: Sailor's Moon, refers to what a character said in, "The Sisterhood of The Traveling Pants 2" movie that Greek sailors believe it's lucky because it helps you find your way in the dark. I'll leave the interpretation up to you. Please review!


End file.
